create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Eyes of Stone (open-role collab)
Okay, I've been playing a lot of Town of Salem, and I'm getting the Coven Expansion today. I just had a really cool idea for A fanfiction based on Medusa's page. The story takes place around 2015, and the story is set in Denver, Colorado. Synopsis A young girl, born with the curse of blindness, just sits on her family's porch and feels her book. The town she lives in thinks she's creepy, and often stay away from her. Little do they know, the young girl is not only cursed, but gifted. She can stare into the eyes of another, and permanently change their lives, whilst making others forget who the person was. This girl's name? Medusa. Unfortunately, this isn't all that the little town has to offer. Roles Female *Medusa. Blind from birth. She turns into a Gorgon at night, and can turn people to stone, making people forget who that person was. Main antagonist of the story: Missette *Retributionist. Can bring one person back to life every 4 months. Calm, sweet, and quiet. Saving her powers for someone useful: OPEN! *Escort. Very good at distraction. Flirty, glamorous, and slightly mean. Is the "good guy" version of the Consort: Missette *Consort. Very good at distraction. Beautiful, manipulative, and cunning. Works for the Mafia: Taken by me *Hypnotist. Works for the Mafia. Manipulative, cunning, and persuasive. Able to get anyone to believe her while hypnotizing them: OPEN! *Forger. Great at typing and lying. Works for the Mafia. Secretive, obedient, and strategical. Hates the Janitor: OPEN! *Disguiser. Works for the Mafia. Great at disguising herself as someone else. Works well with the Janitor and the Consigliere: OPEN! *Psychic. Has The Sight. Calm, quiet, and wise. Can find evil, but only in groups of 3, and only one of those 3 is evil: Taken by me *Investigator. Good at finding information, but not as good as the Consigliere. Quiet, wise, and focused: OPEN! *Spy. Stealthy, quiet, and observant. Works well with the Sheriff and the Mayor. Takes detailed notes: OPEN! Male *Sheriff. Interrogates people to gather information. Impatient, smart, and good with words. Main protagonist: Taken by me *Janitor. Cleans up those killed by the Mafia. Him and the Forger do not like each other. Quiet, stealthy, and a bit rude. Works well with the Consigliere and the Disguiser: OPEN! *The Godfather. Head of the Mafia. Strategical, manipulative, and fair. He is well-known as the Godfather, yet everyone fears him too much to try anything: OPEN! *Consigliere. Great at researching. Talkative, slightly annoying, and easily irritated. better at his job than the Investigator is at hers: Taken by me *Blackmailer. Good at keeping people quiet. Great hearing. Cunning, rude, and quiet. Has a crush on the Consort: OPEN! *Mayor. Head of the town. More respected than the Godfather. Loud, boisterous, and friendly: OPEN! *Medium. Can talk to the dead at night. Attentive, supportive, and caring. Comforts the dead often: Missette *Jailor. Detains people at night. Only kills those that don't speak. Curt, serious, and stressed: OPEN! *Mafioso. Works for the Mafia. A "hitman" of sorta. Often gets in trouble with the town. Nervous, stuttery, and loyal: Taken by me These are all the roles, and I took my favorites already. Adding roles Unfortunately, the town is small, and may become overpopulated if new folks moved in. You can make stories of the characters you make for this, but no new roles will be added or accepted. Sorry about that. *DISCLAIMER: You can create up to 3 children characters each, that are not on this roster. Someone on this roster must, however, be their parent. Category:Blog posts